


Sweet as Sugar and Spice

by IHaveGay



Series: Demon BadBoyHalo [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Xenophilia, bad is a demon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveGay/pseuds/IHaveGay
Summary: Skeppy is depressed and having a hard time. So obviously he summons a demon.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Demon BadBoyHalo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106183
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Not eating and depression! Stay safe and please remember that there is always help!!

Skeppy was not the happiest person. 

Sure he had so much to be happy about. His successful career in streaming, a nice apartment in a nice area... and he wasn't alone, but being alone and feeling lonely were two entirely different things. 

Each day it seemed to be getting harder and harder for him to drag himself out of bed. He began to feel numb and tired, having low motivation. It was beginning to get hard to be happy on streams. He always felt so drained. Talking to his friends seemed like a chore. He had begun to skip out on meals and just sleep instead. He slowly stopped doing facecams because it was getting to hard to smile. 

He knew he should get help, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to have to go to therapy or talk to someone about his issues, even if they really did care. There was no reason for him to be sad. He was being selfish.

So of course, he distracted himself with the internet.

It started off with a video on his recommended page. Made up creepy stories about demons that were being read out to him by some random guy with a low voice. He use to love these stories as a young teen..

He fell asleep listening to said horror stories. That night he had horrible nightmares. He woke up in the morning both shaken and a bit excited. He hadn't had this much adrenaline in a while. Maybe he could come back to it again..? He got up to get ready to stream. No matter how tired he was, he needed to be there for his fans. So Skeppy brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed and went to set up stream. 

Today was going to be a long one. 

After stream, skeppy flopped on his bed. It seemed to be getting harder for him to even pretend to be happy on stream.

And it seemed his friends had taken a notice. 

Dream was calling him, his phone buzzing next to him on his bed. It took a couple of convincing rings for skeppy to pick up.

" Hey Dream! " Skeppy said, trying to keep up his happy guy act. He sounded so fake. So drained and hallow. Sure he sounded happy, but there was no real debth to it. Anyone who knew the man would be able to tell.

" Hey Zak! Me and the guys are just checking in on you! You doing alright? " Dream asked. Shit. He had to get out of this. 

" Yup! I'm fine. " he lied through his teeth. He really wasn't. It seemed that dream could tell as well. " Ok.. Well call if you need anything. " Dream said suspiciously. " I will! " Skeppy said before hanging up abruptly.

" Shit... " he muttered incoherently to himself, rubbing his face. He sighed and went back to what he found comfort in. Those damn demon stories.

This cycle repeated for a few days. Stream, make his friends worry, skip out on many many meals, then listen to horror stories and sleep.

Today was a bit different this time.

On his recommends, instead of just scary stories, a intriguing video laid before him. 

" How to Summon a Demon. "


	2. A Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy decides to summon a demon. What else does he have to live for?

Skeppy ignored the video at first, just saving it to watch later. 

He wouldn't actually watch it.

As days went on, he couldn't forget about the video. He kept putting on the happy persona, but one day it got to much. He didn't leave his bed, he didn't get up, he didn't eat... He couldn't stop thinking about it. That one damn video. He tried to sleep, but the intrusive thought kept him up. The lack of sleep kept him thinking about it. 

He shifted up to sit and turned on his phone. Ignoring the missed messages from his friends, he went to youtube and went to his watch later. He opened the video and began to watch. 

For some reason, he had the urge to do it. He wanted to try and do some weird ritual that wouldn't even work. He watched as someone wrote something on a piece of paper, painted a pentagram on the floor, placed down candles, lit them, then- 

The power in his house went out and his phone died at the exact same time. 

" are you kidding me? " Skeppy groaned in annoyance. He flopped on his back and grumbled, placing an arm over his eyes. 

Without anything to distract his mind, harmful intrusive thoughts began to swim in and out of his mind. He tried not to interact with any of them. But then a new intrusive thought floated in. 

He should do that ritual.

It didn't seem like an awful idea at the time... it wouldn't even work. So, he got up and went to get the items for the ritual. For some reason this was the only thing that he had the drive to do.

He got out everything that he needed for the ritual then went to his kitchen. he set everything up but when the time come to write down the words that would summon the demon, he had forgotten said words. So he just wrote down the word demon and drew a duck and a muffin on the paper. He clearly wasnt taking this seriouly. 

He placed the paper in the middle of the pentagram and lit it on fire. He closed his eyes and counted to three like the video had told him to do, then spun three times counter clockwise.

The room was deathly silent. It hadn't worked. Of course it hadn't. What was he thin-

" Hello Geppy! It's a pleasure to meet you. "

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Twitter @IHaveTheGay1 !!!


End file.
